versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NocturnBros/Suggested profile format for Pokémon
Alright, so I've been doing some thinking about Pokémon lately, and I think formatting their pages needs to follow a stricter guideline than other series due to the overwhelming amount of canons that exist. So here's how I believe they should be done. Suggestions are encouraged. |-|Pokémon Profiles= Pidgeot is the 18th Pokémon in the National Pokédex. It is known as the Bird Pokémon. Background Unlike with most profiles, the best way to handle Pokémon would be to just give a quick rundown of what kind of species it is. In the case of evolved Pokémon, like Pidgeot, their previous states must be mentioned. Overall, the BG section should be simpler than with other characters. Stats Should work just like any other profile, but keep track of the Key section, as it will be essential when it comes to building profiles. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers I believe that addressing Pokémon moves should come here instead of in Techniques, as that is where most of the bulk will come from, and most moves are very explicit in their explanations, so they serve the function of powers. Additionally, any extra abilities that a Pokémon is mentioned to have in the Pokédex can be included. Keep in mind that these profiles address only the natural moveset of a Pokémon, so no TMs, HMs, Tutor Moves, or any other variation. Including moves that the Pokémon used to learn naturally in a previous generation but not anymore is allowed. Equipment For this section, it is advised to only include anything if the Pokémon is seen carrying items in their wild state. Refrain from including this section if the items they carry lack a combat use, like with Luvdisc and Heart Scales. In the case of Mega Stones, they must be included here if they exist, as well as the details about the Mega Evolution they trigger. Key Okay, this is the important part. Since most Pokémon besides Pikachu don't deserve a page for each of their incarnations, we'll simply composite both wild and trained Pokémon, but we'll separate them by canon like this: Games | Anime | Manga | Other canons (Optional) Games refers exclusively to the video games themselves. This includes everything from the mainline games to Colosseum, Snap, Ranger, and others. The only exception would be Mystery Dungeon, as that one has a much more different storyline and it affects stats greatly. Anime refers to OLM's Pokémon anime, as well as its spin-offs, specials, and movies. Manga refers exclusively to the Pokémon Adventures manga, and NOT anything like "The Electric Tale of Pikachu" or the other manga that exist outside of the Adventures canon. Other canons refers to all the stuff that I've suggested to exclude from categories. In the case of PMD, it might be better to dedicate a separate page or key to the character, but that is up to the editor. Minor Feats Functions just like it would anywhere else, but do try to separate the feats by the media where they occurred, and if possible, whether or not said Pokémon was trained or wild. All the other sections should function the same way as they do with other pages, so no additional explanations are needed. |-|Trainer Profiles= Youngster Joey is the most powerful trainer in the Pokémon series. Background Since trainers actually have backstories most of the time, nothing needs to be changed here. Stats Most trainers don't have physical feats, so this section is meant to focus on the power of each individual Pokémon, excluding the intelligence section. Each Pokémon will be separated by a key. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers In this case, it's best to focus on the moves that the Pokémon has been shown using instead of their full natural moveset. If a move has been used previously but is now forgotten, it should still be included. It is also suggested to use a tabber to separate each Pokémon's moves. Equipment Some trainers carry healing items in canon, so those are fair game. Additionally, held items are still allowed as long as they serve a purpose. Key To put it simply, you can use this to separate the stats of each individual Pokémon, or the trainer, if they have feats. Joey | Rattata | Pidgey Every other section should function like it would anywhere else. Infobox Example because I couldn't put it inside the tabber lol Category:Blog posts